


Serius?

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Hogwarts, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Diskusi tiga orang gadis Black perihal pemuda di sekitar mereka.





	Serius?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Pagi itu, tiga orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda tengah menyusuri padang lavender yang mereka nobatkan sebagai tempat favorit sejak dua tahun lalu.

Si rambut hitam, yang berjalan paling depan, berhenti melangkah dan duduk di atas batu raksasa yang memang biasa mereka jadikan tempat untuk duduk-duduk. Ia biarkan kedua adiknya, si cokelat dan si pirang, berkeliaran mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga sebelum ikut duduk bersamanya di atas batu itu. Si hitam tidak suka bunga, kecuali mawar hitam.

"Andy!" Si pirang memanggil kakaknya yang bersurai cokelat. "Hari ini kau akan membuat apa?"

"Seperti biasa." Si cokelat yang dipanggil Andy alias Andromeda mengangkat rangkaian bunga yang ia buat dalam waktu singkat. "Mahkota lavender."

"Sesekali buatlah mahkota mawar hitam untuk kaukenakan, Andy!" timpal si rambut hitam sambil terkekeh-kekeh geli.

Andromeda ikut tertawa menanggapi ucapan kakaknya. "Atau, Bella, kau bisa berikan mahkota mawar hitam untuk si aneh Lestrange yang kerap mengikutimu ke mana-mana itu."

Si pirang tertawa sebagai respons atas obrolan kedua kakaknya. "Atau pakaikan saja kepada Edward Tonks si kelahiran Muggle!"

Si sulung, Bellatrix, menyambut obrolan adik-adiknya dengan mata berbinar. "Akan kupakaikan kepada dua orang itu. Ide bagus, Andy, Cissy."

Andromeda mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Ted?"

Bellatrix dan Narcissa spontan menatap Andromeda dengan wajah penuh selidik. "Ted?"

"Oh, kalian tidak tahu?" balas Andromeda dengan nada heran sambil mencabut beberapa tangkai lavender. "Ted itu nama panggilan untuk Edward Tonks, tidak sedikit―"

"Maksudnya, kenapa kau bisa memanggilnya dengan nama itu?" potong Bellatrix dengan wajah tidak suka. "Memangnya kalian sedekat apa?"

"Ah, tidak dekat-dekat amat," balas Andromeda ringan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia masih sibuk merangkai mahkota lavender ketiganya. "Kami mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama, lalu menjadi rekan kerja di kelas Ramuan."

"Sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari anak itu, Andy," desis Bellatrix dengan mata memicing. "Darah lumpur tetap saja darah lumpur."

"Kelahiran Muggle," ralat Andromeda dengan nada tidak suka. "Jangan gunakan hinaan itu."

"Aku sering melihat Andy dan Tonks belajar bersama di perpustakaan," timpal Narcissa sambil mengenakan mahkota lavender pertama yang berhasil ia buat hari itu. "Tampaknya kalian sangat dekat."

"Tentu saja kami sering berada di perpustakaan," balas Andromeda acuh tak acuh. "Kami kan rekan kerja, wajar terlihat belajar bersama."

Bellatrix mendecih. "Jauh-jauh darinya, Andy."

Andromeda mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau menikahinya, kau akan merusak garis keturunan kita yang murni," sambung Narcissa yang segera diiyakan oleh Bellatrix.

"Konyol," tawa Andromeda pelan. "Aku tidak ada niat untuk menikah dengannya, Cissy. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, kami hanya teman."

"Terserahmu saja," dengus Bellatrix sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. "Dan bicara soal pernikahan, kurasa aku akan menikahi Lestrange."

Mata Narcissa dan Andromeda spontan membulat. Pada akhirnya hanya Narcissa yang sanggup berkomentar, "Tapi kau baru saja mengharapkan dia mati, Bella!"

"Karena dia memang sebaiknya mati," jawab Bellatrix dengan nada acuh tidak acuh. Ia angkat kepalanya, membiarkan helai hitam rambutnya bergerak mengikuti kepala. "Tapi, yah, dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan meski aku tidak menerimanya, aku tidak menolaknya juga. Lagi pula, seperti pesan ayah dan ibu: garis keturunan harus tetap murni."

Narcissa menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi―"

"Aku sebentar lagi lulus dari Hogwarts, Cissy," potong Bellatrix sambil menatap adik bungsunya tajam. "Berhubung aku tidak berniat bekerja atau apapun, kurasa kalau dia melamar, aku akan langsung menikahinya."

Narcissa bungkam. Kalimat Bellatrix akhirnya ditimpali sang gadis cokelat. "Kuharap kamu tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Bella."

"Huh, setidaknya lebih baik daripada menikahi darah lumpur," sahut Bellatrix sinis.

Andromeda memicingkan matanya. "Bella, sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa aku TIDAK berniat menikahinya," ujar gadis itu serius. "Aku masih lima belas tahun, pikiranku belum sampai kepada tahap itu."

"Apalagi aku yang masih tiga belas."

Spontan Bellatrix dan Andromeda menoleh, menatap adik pirang mereka yang dengan polosnya mencetuskan kalimat tadi―kemungkinan besar tanpa sengaja.

Narcissa mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu di sini," desis Bellatrix dengan wajah tidak suka. "Ada seseorang yang kausukai di sekolah, Cissy?"

Takut, Narcissa menjawab, "T-tidak."

"Ayolah, Cissy, mengaku saja," timpal Andromeda dengan nada lebih lembut. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang kurang menyukai orang baru, Andromeda justru terbuka untuk berkenalan dengan siapapun. "Teman sekelasmu?"

Narcissa menggigit bibirnya. "B-begitulah."

Andromeda tertawa kecil. "Malfoy?"

Si pirang tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya yang bersemu merah menjawab tanda tanya pada ucapan Andromeda.

"Malfoy?!" Mata Bellatrix spontan melebar. "Lucius Malfoy?!"

"A-aku ..." Narcissa kehabisan kata-kata. "I-itu―"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat, raut wajah Bellatrix berubah menjadi tenang. "Dia darah murni, jadi aku tidak masalah jika kamu nanti menikahinya."

"B-bukan begitu―"

"Terserahlah, Cissy. Pokoknya, Andy." Bellatrix kembali memicingkan matanya kepada sang adik yang hanya berselisih dua tahun. "Menjauhlah dari si darah lumpur itu atau hubungan saudara kita putus untuk selamanya."

Andromeda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat―"

"Terserah, pokoknya turuti saja perkataanku," potong Bellatrix sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman di atas batu. Ia melompat turun lalu tanpa aba-aba melangkah dan mengucap, "Aku pulang duluan."

Dibiarkannya Andromeda dan Narcissa duduk berdua di padang lavender itu ditemani semilir angin musim dingin yang nyaris berakhir dan langit yang perlahan memerah.

"Kita juga harus pulang," ucap Andromeda sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebentar lagi gelap."

Narcissa mengangguk lalu mengikuti kakaknya bangkit. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah rumah sambil masing-masing memegang mahkota lavender buatan tangan.

Tidak pernah lagi ada yang membahas obrolan ini, tidak ada, hingga tiba waktunya ketiganya menikah dengan pria pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Bellatrix dengan Rodolphus Lestrange, pemuda yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah ia cintai.

Andromeda dengan Edward 'Ted' Tonks, pemuda yang selalu ia sayangi namun membuatnya dibuang dari silsilah keluarga.

Narcissa dengan Lucius Malfoy, pemuda yang ia cintai dan mencintainya serta menghadiahinya kehidupan paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia miliki.

Dan Bellatrix memenuhi janjinya. Ia―beserta Narcissa―memutuskan hubungan dengan Andromeda semenjak gadis cokelat itu menikahi si kelahiran Muggle.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Menulis Black Sisters itu somehow menyenangkan~ aku berusaha membuat Bellatrix sebagai kakak yang mendominasi dan rasa psycho, Andromeda sebagai kakak yang pengertian dan adik yang keras kepala, serta Narcissa sebagai adik yang agak pemalu. Menurutku, entahlah, mereka saat kecil itu seperti itu. Cocok atau tidak? Hehe.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
